


Imperfection

by MxMyaku



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: But not really because this shit is way too long, Drabble, Gen, In which Business' sanity starts slipping, Scratched Face AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMyaku/pseuds/MxMyaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business analyzes himself. He analyzes how far he's gotten. But most of all, he analyzes his face. At least, until Goodcop steps into his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought of this AU where President Business has this scratch on his face and his sanity... It doesn't bode well. I might reveal more about this on Tumblr, but for now, have this fic.

The CEO ran his finger gently along the edge of the scar. Straight from his temple to his chin, everyone had to have been staring at it when they walked by. They had to. Not like you can just ignore something like this. This...

This... Imperfection. Yes, that's what it was. Otherwise, he was perfect. He was intelligent: He knew how to set up his entire business, get it off the ground, and look where he is now. He has power: The entire world was under his thumb, and soon, he was going to have it put in place. He had charisma: Everyone admired him, adored him. They ate up every word he said.

So why was he stuck with this on his face? Business stared in the mirror at it. It was like a splotch of ink on a perfectly clean sheet. It was like a tear in a piece of paper. It was everything wrong that was with the world, slapped right onto his face. He was no better than the trash he looked down upon from his tower. Maybe even worse. They didn't have imperfections like these. Right?

Flipping over the mirror, the president went back and sat down at his desk. He slumped his head down, trying to block out the world. He just wanted to hide away from it, keep himself away from the constant reminder of his unworthiness on his face.  
That is, until he heard a noise at the door.

"Sir?"

It was just Goodcop. But still, he had a look of concern on his face, something Badcop would never bother showing. He probably thought the overlord was spending too much time in isolation. That was just like him.

"Goodcop," Business said, weariness in his voice. "This had better be quick." Forcing himself to get up, the professional straightened his clothes out, acting as if he wasn't just laying down at his desk.

"Well, Lord Business," the officer said, stepping in. "We were just a bit... Concerned for you, is all. You haven't been acting the same lately." The president pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard his second-in-command confirm his suspicions.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Just stress."

"But--" Business' eyes shot like daggers into the officer as a smile formed on his face. And he laughed. A cold, unnassuring laugh.

"Goodcop, I _love_ how enthusiastic you are. But wouldn't it just be _great_ if you could just... Hm, be quiet? Maybe even permanently." Another laugh, this time a bit louder. "Oh, but that wouldn't work. Then you couldn't tell me anything important that happened." The businessman got up and walked over to his second in command, placing his hand on the taller figure's chin. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Goodcop swallowed hard and smiled.

"No sir, I just thought--" He was cut off by a finger being put to his lips.

"And there's your problem. You thought. Remember all those things I taught you?" The policeman nodded, his face growing paler by the second. "Good boy." With that, Business removed the finger from the cop's lips and went back to his desk. "Now, if there's anything else you'd like to say, go ahead. Otherwise." Both figures glanced towards the door, as Goodcop laughed nervously.

"No, sir! I-I'll be back to work." With that, he scurried out of the room, the doors closing behind him.

Business rested his head again. Idiots. All of them, idiots.


End file.
